skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Music Mob
Skylanders: Music Mob is the sixth installment in the Skylanders series, developed by Toys For Bob and published by Activision. It is the direct sequel to Skylanders: Superchargers, and introduces the Music Mob, a skilled, new group of brave Skylander heroes who use an ancient and magical form of music to power themselves significantly while in combat against evil. The comic book leading up to the events of this game is called "Skylanders: Skylands SOS." Story Summary After the events of Skylanders: SuperChargers, Skylands finally started to seem safe and at peace once again. Many of the Skylanders started working to rebuild and restore their world after the destruction caused by the terrible Sky Eater. With The Darkness finally banished from Skylands forever, everything seemed like it would go back to normal, and possibly be even better than before. A new Golden Age had arrived in Skylands. However, things were soon going to change. Kaos, at this time where Skylands is still partially vulnerable, has struck again with a deadly new scheme. This time, the Dark Portal Master is using an ancient and magical Arkeyan artifact, known as "The Vortex Of Deathly Duplication," to duplicate himself, build up a massive army of clones, and attack Skylands fullforce. And now, the tiny menace isn't alone, either. At his side now is General Ripto, a dangerous new enemy. With Skylands now waged in a full on war against Kaos' vast and notorious army, the world starts to fall into peril once again. The Skylanders, weak from battling against Kaos' new forces, have one last chance to save their world from ruin: T.B.A Now, it is up to you and the powerful new Music Mob Skylanders to combat Kaos and his army, and save the Skylands from evil once again! Features * The Music Mob -''' This new installment to the Skylanders series welcomes a new group of unique heroes: The Music Mob. These characters bring back the idea of the actual Skylanders and their figures being the gimmick of the game, just like the first three games in the series. The Music Mob figures stand on a special base, one that has built-in speakers and a small button on it. When the button is pressed, the speaker inside the base will start playing a musical tune. While playing, some parts of the figure will start to glow and flash to the beat of the song. However, the real magic of this is in the game itself. When the button is pressed while the character is in play, they will grow larger, stronger, faster and perform better overall during the duration of the song, which is about 45 seconds long. Each member of the Music Mob has their own song unique to them, which can only be played while the figure is on the Portal of Power. Only the members of this elite group have this amazing ability, making them special. * '''New And Returning Heroes -''' This new game introduces a varied new batch of many new faces, as well as many returning, fan-favorite heroes. Returning Skylanders now have brand new upgrades, weapons, and abilities, making them feel like brand new characters altogether. This gives older players a new yet nostalgic experience with their favorite heroes of Skylands. With so many new and returning heroes, players are guaranteed to have a new Skylanders experience that's different from anything else. Plot Characters and Skylanders The characters that are new to this game are written in bold. The characters that are returning are written in italics. Characters: * '''Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Buzz * Tessa * Mags * Master Eon * Kaos * Glumshanks * Brock * General Ripto * S.A.K.K * Kaos Mage * Mincemeat * WolfGreeble Amadeus Mozart * Music Transporter 10.63 * Ludwig Von Cyclops * Beat-Bot 52.891 * The Great Mabuni * The Sorceress * Brutus Skylanders: The newest group of Skylanders this game are known as the Music Mob. This group consists of characters, 2 for each of the ten elements. For each of the elements, one of the Music Mob characters is a returning, revamped Skylander, and the other is a new character. There are also 2 new elements introduced to this game: Toxic and Music. This addition now makes a total of 12 elements, 13 if the Kaos Element from Skylanders: Trap Team is included. Joining the Skylanders this game are Bullseye Hunter and Whirling Wonder Crash, two friends of Spyro's from the purple dragon's previous games, which took place long before his Skylanders debut. In total, there are ___ Skylanders in this game. Undead: * Duo Doom Fiesta (Music Mob) * Death Metal (Music Mob) * Skull Dance Hex * Undead Avenger * Heavy Death Metal (Variant) (Music Mob) (Target Exclusive) * Dark Duo Doom Fiesta (Variant) (Music Mob) * Blooming Duo Doom Fiesta (Variant) (Music Mob) * Rad Red Undead Avenger (Variant) (Gamestop Exclusive) Tech: * Toy Tussle Wind-Up (Music Mob) * Steampunk (Music Mob) * Sky Baron Chopper * * Warfare Toy Tussle Wind Up (Variant) (Music Mob) (Best Buy Exclusive) * Birthday Bomber Sky Baron Chopper (Variant) (Toys R Us Exclusive) Magic: * Sound Spear Cobra Cadabra (Music Mob) * * Super Dragon Spyro * Wart Warrior * Pumpkin Super Dragon Spyro (Halloween Variant) (Timed Gamestop Exclusive) Life: * * Pandojo (Music Mob) * * Bullseye Hunter * Legendary Bullseye Hunter (Variant) (Toys R Us Exclusive) * Rad Red Pandojo (Music Mob) (Variant) (Gamestop Exclusive) Waves Wave 1 - October 2nd, 2016 (United States) * Starter Packs * Dark Edition Starter Packs * Death Metal * Character Packs * Starter Pack - Duo Doom Fiesta, * Nintendo Wii and 3DS Starter Packs - * Nintendo Wii U Starter Pack - Chapters There are a total of ___ chapters in this game. # Academy Under Attack # Scaling Magic Mountain # Navigating Bitter Bay # Saving Celebration City Trivia * General Ripto is voiced by the same voice actor that voices Homer Simpson, from the popular television show, "The Simpsons." Ironically, the two character's voices are completely identical. Also, during the General Ripto boss battle near the end of the game, Ripto says things that are identical to what Homer says in the show, such as "DOH!" and "Why you little...!" Polls Which Skylander/amiibo duo should be in this game? Yoshi and King K. Rool Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. Pikachu and Mewtwo Fox and Falco Pit and Dark Pit Wolf and Meowth Ganondorf and Charizard Do you like the game so far? Yes! No... Sorta - I need to see more. Category:Chompy-King